


Impromptu Hair Cut

by writersblock101



Series: "Why Couldn't I Have Been an Only Child?" [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is So Done, Don't play with fire kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersblock101/pseuds/writersblock101
Summary: Drake's hair was getting long, okay?!
Relationships: Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Series: "Why Couldn't I Have Been an Only Child?" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664611
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	Impromptu Hair Cut

_ Whoosh!  _

“Damian!” Tim screams. “What the fuck is wrong with you?!” 

“Hold still, Drake!” 

“Fuck you, you’re not on fire!” 

“Tt, you’re fine.” 

_ Fooph.  _

“I’ll fucking show you fine, you brat!” 

Bruce slowly looks up from the Bat computer, a headache already setting in. He pauses, resting his chin on his hands for a moment before turning around in his chair to see Tim snatching his Bo staff off the wall, but before he can swing it, Bruce is across the room, yanking it from Tim and separating the two boys. The distinct smell of burnt hair lingers in the air. 

Bruce sighs and looks at the high tech weapon seized in a recent Justice League off-world mission laying on the ground and still barely smoking. 

“What happened?” He demands. 

“Demon Brat set my hair on fire!” Tim yells, his long hair now noticeable and unevenly shorter. 

“Tt, you need a hair cut anyways,” Damian rolls his eyes. 

“I don’t remember asking you for a damn haircut!” Tim growls, ready to lunge at Damian, but Bruce blocks him. 

“Both of you, upstairs,  _ now. _ ” 

“But Father--

“B!” 

“No,” Bruce cuts them both off. “Both of you are banned from the Cave until patrol tonight since you decided to play with a highly dangerous and  _ sensitive  _ weapon!” 

“It was Drake’s idea!”

“We weren’t  _ playing  _ with it! We were investigating!” 

“I don’t want to hear it!” Bruce snaps. “Upstairs. Now.” 

“Nice going, Drake,” Damian sneers. 

“This was your fault!” Tim snaps. “You’re the one that fired the weapon!” 

“Well, maybe if you weren’t stupid enough to stand in the way--” 

“Well, maybe if you weren’t stupid enough to fire the damn thing--” 

Bruce groans as he listens to his sons bicker upstairs and out of the Batcave. 

Lord, help him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Got any request or ideas for our favorite superhero family to get up to? Sent me a message on tumblr @writingblock101


End file.
